


Eclipse

by unixvers



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unixvers/pseuds/unixvers
Summary: Hiyori, collégienne, a un secret un peu humiliant : elle avait un ami imaginaire de ses cinq à ses onze ans. Mais entre ce qu'elle pensait être irréel, et la réalité, existe un abîme.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Sarugaki Hiyori
Kudos: 1





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous.tes, 
> 
> J'espère sincèrement que vous allez bien à l'instant où vous vous apprêtez peut-être à lire ce One Shot.  
> Pour information, ce dernier ne porte aucun intérêt au canon, et dans ce dernier Hiyori n'est ni une Shinigami, ni une Vizard : c'est une collégienne banale comme beaucoup de nous l'avons sans doute été à un moment de notre vie.  
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce petit écrit vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il soit plutôt court et peu développé.   
> (Bien évidemment, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus.)

_"Il n'y a que deux choses dont je suis absolument certaine à propos de ma personne._  
_D'abord, j'ai une vaste, très vaste imagination._  
_Ensuite, je suis la plus grande des idiotes._  
_Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis laissée imaginer être le personnage principal d'une histoire tout à fait spéciale et unique en tout point. Je ne compte plus non plus le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré en écoutant mes musiques préférées tout en prenant conscience de mon insignifiance. Je ne suis personne, je ne suis rien. Je ne suis que moi. Une fille banale : Hiyori Sarugaki. Et cette fille a un petit secret, sans savoir pourtant si cela la rend spéciale ou pathétique : de ses cinq ans à ses onze ans, elle a eu un ami imaginaire. Dans ce laps de temps, son apparence n'a jamais changé : ses cheveux blancs n'ont jamais perdus de leur éclat, ses yeux bleus, d'un bleu plus pur que l'azur. Sa détermination, son ambition, et sa tendresse, tous plus ou moins cachés derrière un masque d'argile et d'indifférence, n'ont jamais flétris. Et pourtant, plus je grandissais, plus je remarquais le silence dans son regard et les contradictions de ses expressions avant qu'il ne se lance dans une discussion superflue avec moi. Devenais-je trop grande ? Se sentait-il mal à l'aise ? Tout fruit de mon imagination qu'il était, il semblait néanmoins détenir sa propre volonté et un cœur tendre. Devait-il se préparer au jour fatidique où l'âge nous séparerait inévitablement ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il a bien finit par me quitter. Onze ans. Je n'étais plus une enfant, trop grande pour me raccrocher à un ami imaginaire, à la présence inexistante et pourtant si réconfortante d'un fantôme. Ce jour là, je me trouvais au bord du canal, lui à mes côtés. Haut dans le ciel, à un endroit où il ne pouvait être atteint ni par moi, ni par lui, le soleil brillait plus brillamment que jamais, comme pour nous prouver sa magnificence et sa supériorité. Ce spectacle, mon ami l'adorait, et j'avais aussi appris à l'apprécier, même si j'avais toujours préféré la lune. Mais lui aussi avait appris à discerner la beauté éclatante de la nuit. Parfois, il acceptait de l'observer avec moi, par la fenêtre ou dans le jardin, mais détestait tout de même que je compare l'argent de ses cheveux à cette sphère grotesque et lumineuse dans le ciel. Quant à moi, si je le faisais autant, c'était car j'adorais lire chacune de ses expressions, de sa surprise à son embarras et en passant par cette joie qu'il dissimulait derrière une brûlante fierté. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'il était ironique que mon ami imaginaire ressemble en surface à la lune, mais tienne tellement du soleil en son fort intérieur. Il était comme une éclipse réuni en un corps, une entité, et même si je me flattais d'avoir une telle imagination, je me sentais surtout chanceuse de l'avoir à mes côtés. Ce n'est qu'en grandissant que j'ai commencé à haïr le côté obscure de sa présence qui insufflait en moi la conscience de l'impossibilité d'une telle relation. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si intangible, si irréel ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu le retenir, lui prendre la main alors qu'il disparaissait devant mes yeux, les siens fixés vers cet astre ardent au dessus de nos têtes ? Il m'avait dit quelque chose, mais il était trop tard. Il était partit, complètement, entièrement, et je prenais pour la première fois conscience de ce que son absence allait engendrer en mon cœur._

_Le vide._

_Le néant._

_La peine._

_Je n'avais aucun amis dans mon école, ni dans le voisinage. Mes parents m'aimaient, certes, mais pas comme ils l'auraient dû, pas comme j'en avais besoin. Je me sentais seule, distanciée, marginalisée. J'avais mal, constamment. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle j'ai moi-même finit par imiter la fierté rigide de mon ami imaginaire, érigée pour moi en protection contre le monde extérieur ? Car sans lui j'avais besoin de me protéger._  
_Quant à savoir pourquoi j'écris à ce propos aujourd'hui, après cinq ans ? Aucune idée. Beaucoup de choses étranges me sont arrivées ces derniers temps. Il m'arrive parfois de croire percevoir de larges silhouettes dans la rue, d'entendre des bruits haletants comme ceux de bêtes féroces, ou de sentir des courants d'air inhabituels à quelques centimètres de moi, faisant voler le pan de ma veste, ma chevelure. Et une fois, ce soir là, alors que je rentrais du lycée, cette impression familière, cette présence... Mais je dois dire que les examens de fin d'année m'ont un peu mis sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, et qu'écrire dans ce journal intime n'aide pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Ce foutu site web... leurs conseils ne sont que des arnaques!! Ils vont entendre parler de moi."_

\- Hiyori, tu risques d'être en retard si tu ne descend pas petit-déjeuner.

A cet appel, la dénommée ferma violemment son journal et le jeta sur son lit. Se relevant de sur son bureau, elle s'étira de tout son long pour dégourdir ses muscles encore endormis. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin, et détestait le réveil plus que tout. Pourtant, elle ne manquait jamais d'énergie dans la journée. Sauter, courir, crier ; elle ne cessait jamais. C'était là les meilleurs moyens pour elle de se dépenser.

\- J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant à l'extérieur de sa chambre puis dans les escaliers.

C'était le dernier jour de collège, et bien sûr Hiyori avait tenté de plaider sa cause auprès de sa mère afin de pouvoir sécher cette journée inutile de cours où tous ses camarades et ses professeurs se contenteraient d'échanger des cadeaux et des vœux, mais il n'en était évidemment pas question. Sa mère tenait fermement à ce que sa fille soit une élève modèle, si bien que la jeune femme dût manger son petit-déjeuner et quitter la maison pour rejoindre son collège. Le ciel était couvert d'une masse grisâtre tellement dense qu'il semblait être inhabituel. Au dehors, l'air était électrique, et l'odeur de la pluie lui emplissait les narines. Manifestement, un orage ne tarderai pas à éclater. Redoublant d'efforts, Hiyori se mit à trottiner.  
La journée fût aussi désagréable qu'elle l'avait supposé. Certains de ses camarades avaient voulus lui offrir des cartes et autres cadeaux, mais elle avait refusé, incapables d'accepter de telles intentions alors même qu'elles n'avaient jamais prévus d'en recevoir ou d'en offrir. Cela était tout à fait embarrassant. Elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise, mise à mal parmi cette foule de gens.  
Resserrant son écharpe autours de son cou pâle et dénudé, la blonde soupira, traçant par là un chemin de buée dans l'air frais du soir. À cette période de l'année il faisait déjà sombre à cette heure-ci. Sans doute cela pouvait-il être désolant pour d'autres, mais Hiyori aimait se promener seule une fois le soleil couché, adorait plus encore se poser près du canal et observer la lune en écoutant sa musique préférée. Parfois, lorsqu'elle se le permettait, elle versait quelques larmes en fredonnant quelques airs. Bien sûr, elle regrettait inévitablement ce qu'elle considérait comme étant sa faiblesse, et se dépêchait alors d'entrer pour s'endormir sur tous ses regrets et ses malheurs silencieux.

Ce soir là semblait devoir être l'un de ces soirs, car déjà avait-elle enfilé ses écouteurs pour mettre en route la plus triste des chansons de sa playlist. Était-il saint pour elle de remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie dans le simple but de réveiller la douleur, de faire couler les larmes, et se remémorer son insignifiance ? Non, bien sûr ; c’était même un jeu dangereux, mais dont elle avait accepté les règles.  
Comme les premières notes de la tragique introduction de la chanson sonnèrent dans ses oreilles, Hiyori leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était toujours couvert de cet épais rideau de nuages qui dissimulait toute la beauté des étoiles et de la lune. L'orage n'avait pas éclaté, aucune goutte de pluie ne s'était écoulée, et l'humidité ambiante avait finit par devenir lourde et suffocante, menaçant tous et tout de son courroux. Si elle ne voulait pas finir trempée, il lui fallait impérativement se hâter d'entrer. Pourtant, ainsi assise sur cette herbe froide, la tristesse s'écoulant en elle au travers des paroles désolantes de son artistes favoris, elle ne pouvait se décider à s'éloigner.  
Elle soupira au moment où la mélodie prit fin, un soupir qui se mêla d'un curieux bruit métallique, comme celui d'une chaîne que l'on agite. Mettant subitement la prochaine musique en pause, la collégienne se releva, attirée d'une façon inexplicable vers la source de bruit qui semblait s'approcher d'elle en s'extirpant de l'obscurité. Son corps était froid, tout comme semblait l'être le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il n'était évidemment pas raisonnable d'être seule à la nuit tombée. Elle devait rentrer. Cela pourrait être dangereux. Cependant, Hiyori, en plus d'aimer remuer sa tristesse et ses chagrins, avait également un goût très prononcé pour le danger. Elle aimait sentir son corps se figer, trembler, s'électrifier sous l'effet à la fois de la peur mais aussi de l'adrénaline.  
Elle n'était pas très maligne, ni même bien raisonnable, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant : elle n'était qu'une banale collégienne.

\- Aidez moi !

Comme ce cri retentit dans la rue, une petite silhouette sembla déchirer l'obscurité de la rue pour s'approcher rapidement de la seule personne dans le panorama. L'enfant était essoufflé par une course visiblement effrénée, et terrifiée par la personne ou la chose qui devait le poursuivre. Mais le plus surprenant néanmoins, furent ces chaînes profondément accrochées à sa poitrine. Cependant, Hiyori décida de ne pas soulever la question, le moment étant bien mal choisi pour se pencher plus profondément sur le sujet.

\- Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque l'enfant, visiblement plus jeune qu'elle, s'accrocha à un pan de son pantalon comme pour se protéger de tout danger. Que se passe-t-il, petit ?

\- Un... Un...

\- Un quoi ?

Elle perdait patience. Oui, elle n'avait jamais été très patiente non plus.  
Elle s'accroupit, posant une main sur chacune des petites et frêles épaules du garçon dont les yeux étaient maintenant embués de larmes.

\- Ne pleure pas, petit. Je vais t'aider, dis moi ce qui se passe. Quelqu'un te poursuit ?

Son ton, bien qu'elle espérait qu'il n'en perçoive rien, était des plus tendus et des plus pressés. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions afin de pouvoir agir en conséquences. Aussi violente et vive qu'elle l'était, elle ne pouvait manifestement faire le poids face à homme adulte. Si tel était son agresseur, elle prendrait l'enfant dans ses bras et courrait à en perdre haleine afin de les mettre tous les deux en sécurité.  
Mais cette conviction se perdit subitement dans les lourds bruits de pas qui se mirent à heurter le sol — ou plutôt à le détruire —, faisant raisonner les environs sous les chocs. Et avant que l'enfant ait pu légitimer ses doutes, Hiyori savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas _seulement_ d'un homme adulte.

\- Un monstre.... Un...

Les pas se figèrent, le silence régna, et la terreur s'imposa. L'adrénaline, animée par ce que Hiyori avait toujours pensé être de la peur, n'était rien face à ce froid glacial qui vous congèle tout entier, vous cloue sur place et vous laisse imaginer et vous fixer sur le pire des scénarios où la vie n'est plus en aucun cas une option.

\- Aidez-moi... Je vous en prie...

Les supplications de l'enfant ne cessaient pas, ricochant en la jeune femme et la heurtant de plein fouet. Il devait avoir six ans. Il avait une chaîne qui lui perforait la poitrine. Et il était poursuivi par un... monstre ? C'était incroyable, irréel. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, pas avant de l'avoir vu. Ce monstre.  
Sur cette détermination, la jeune fille tourna lentement la tête dans un mouvement subtil mais machinal, et ne rencontra alors que le vide. Non... Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose : une large silhouette blanche. Sa figure était un masque inexpressif, et sa poitrine, à l'endroit où devait se trouver son corps, était un trou noir.  
Désespoir.  
Vide.  
Terreur.  
Ce trou noir semblait absorber toutes les émotions de Hiyori en ne lui laissant que les pires, que les mauvaises, celles qui vous rongent, vous fendent et vous brisent. Qu'était-ce ?  
Non! Pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il fallait aider cet enfant. Il fallait se sauver. Mais comment ? Cette chose était gigantesque, et les rattraperait après seulement quelques pas. De plus, l'idée qu'en trouvant refuge chez elle, Hiyori puisse mettre en danger ses parents était insupportable, inenvisageable. Il fallait trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel. Mais trop tard. Déjà s'approchait-il.  
Un pas.  
Deux pas.  
Rythmés par les supplications affligeantes de l'enfant qui resserrait sans cesse l'étreinte sur la jambe de celle qu'il avait voulu être sa sauveuse. Il aurait dû courir, s'enfuir, et peut-être ce monstre aurait-il perdu sa trace en la prenant elle pour cible. De cette façon, Hiyori aurait pu être d'une quelconque aide. Avec beaucoup de chance, elle l'aurait même sauvé, pour de vrai, comme ces héroïnes de romans qu'elle aspirait tant à devenir.

\- Toi là, espèce de... chose ! Tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de cet enfant !

Elle avait beau tenté de laisser transparaître toute sa détermination, le tremblement de sa voix lui conférait une petitesse désagréable qui fit rougir la jeune fille. De toute façon, cette chose pouvait-elle vraiment la comprendre ?!

Poussant l'enfant derrière elle, Hiyori étendit ses bras en croix, s'élevant comme un rempart qui empêcherait quiconque de s'approcher, fût-ce cette abomination elle-même. Et pour toute réponse face à cette provocation, un hurlement déchirant le silence, transperçant jusqu'à la lourdeur de l'atmosphère, et qui sembla ironique aux oreilles de la collégienne. Bien, elle mourrait sans doute ce soir.  
Encore un pas.  
Un deuxième.  
Un de ses bras monstrueux, tranchants, s'élevant dans le ciel.

Mais elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle voulait voir la mort, discerner chacun de ses traits afin de pouvoir, dans sa prochaine vie, la voir venir avec une longueur d'avance. Et alors la lame qui avait poussé sur le bras de la bête s'abattit, tranchant l'air dans un bruit sec et horrifiant.

Pourquoi Hiyori ne ressentait-elle aucune douleur ? Était-ce si simple, si indolore de mourir ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens en avaient si peu.

À cette idée, la blonde sourit. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, et ses parents n'avaient pas été parfaits, mais la vie lui manquerait tout de même.

\- Il... neige, s'éleva la petite voix fêlée du garçon, toujours accroché à cette jambe réconfortante.

\- Huh...?

Les sourcils bondissant sur son front, Hiyori leva furtivement les yeux vers le ciel, apercevant soudainement la pleine lune dans toute sa splendeur ainsi que toutes ses constellations. Les nuages avaient été chassés, éléments d'un passé dont elle n'était pas même sure qu'il ait existé.  
L'enfant, s'éloignant rapidement de sa protectrice, s'approcha plus avant, tout droit vers le monstre qui tombait en cendres à ses pieds, d'étranges cendres qui s'élevèrent et s'envolèrent dans l'air frais et nocturne de cette nuit désormais resplendissante.

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-il, souriant d'un sourire qui fit rayonner non seulement son visage, mais son corps tout entier.

Hiyori entendit la voix avant de percevoir le corps. Une électrification, comme un coup de jus violent et exaltant, du genre à vous émousser, vous forcer à anticiper et encaisser toute la joie et à subir toutes les déceptions qui étaient à prévoir.

\- Ne me remercie pas.

Sa main jouait avec la chevelure brune de l'enfant souriant. Il souriait également, comme il le faisait rarement. Il avait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes vêtements. Seulement, il avait quelque peu grandis, ce qui était déconcertant en un sens.  
Pourquoi... Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Cela devait être un de ses rêves grotesques. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il n'existait aucune raison pour que son ami imaginaire soit de retour, ou plutôt qu'elle se mette si subitement à l'imaginer de nouveau.

\- Hiyori ?

\- T...toi.

\- Oui, moi, répondit-il d'un air sarcastique, un fin sourire sur son visage tendrement inexpressif. Ça faisait longtemps.

Il neigeait. Pourquoi neigeait-il ?  
Il pleuvait aussi. Ou bien... était-ce vraiment de la pluie ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon ami imaginaire, hein ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, manifestement désarçonné par cette question aussi subite qu'insensée. L'instant de quelques secondes, il sembla juger son amie du regard, la jauger. De ses pieds à la tête, il l'observa, l'analysa. Que le résultat soit en satisfaisant ou non, elle ne put le lire dans ses yeux si froids.

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? demanda-t-il en soupirant. Eh bien, tu n'as pas changé d'un cheveu, Hiyori.

\- Tôshiro... Tu es réel. Je ne suis pas folle, hein ? Ça veut dire que je peux te toucher ?

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi... Je ne fais plus de câlin, je te prév‐

Quelque chose assura à Hiyori que si elle avait réussit à frapper Tôshiro si violemment, c'était car il avait décidé d'encaisser son coup sans broncher. Et cette idée, que l'on aurait pu croire frustrante, chamboula le cœur de la jeune fille, lui réchauffant le cœur, les joues, les oreilles. Elle ne pût cependant pas échapper aux plaintes qui suivirent cette agression, et bien qu'elle rétorquait à chacune d'elle, aucune ne lui était pas moins délicieuses que la précédente. Elle se plaisait à entendre sa voix, à le frapper encore, à le toucher, à le sentir. Mais comment s'en empêcher ? Son ami imaginaire, celui qui avait illuminé et fait rayonner sa vie comme un soleil ardent, la retrouvait aujourd'hui, après tant d'années, sous cette lune radiante. Il était réel, tout à fait réel. Et il était là, avec elle.

Ils avaient grandis, et elle sentait en son cœur ce sentiment chaleureux, à la fois si tendre et si intense, l'attaquer et broyer toute autres émotions que la joie et la peur.

\- Si tu es aussi violente, je suppose que ta petite technique d'écrire un journal n'a pas réussit à te faire contrôler tes émotions, hein, Hiyori ? cracha le jeune homme de sa voix la plus taquine et ironique.

\- Q...quoi ?! hurla-t-elle, brûlant sous le poids de l'embarras. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, pauvre type !

Contre toute attente, Tôshiro ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de se rapprocher.

Un pas.  
Deux pas.

Et de l'observer, pendant de très longues secondes, si bien que la blonde ne put faire autrement que de se perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux. Ce ne fut qu'une éternité plus tard qu'il réagit enfin, un fin et bien trop tendre sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire qui semblait cacher tant de secrets, tant d'émotions et de mystères que Hiyori ne put qu'avoir envie d'y goûter. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas... Malgré la furie des battements de son cœur, malgré leur si longue relation, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

\- Je suis si heureux, Hiyori, que tu puisses à nouveau me voir, affirma-t-il en réduisant leur distance à quelques centimètres, si bien que l'un et l'autre pouvait sentir leur souffle respectif sur leur cou, et les effluves de leurs parfums dans leurs narines. Car tu vois, tu m'as énormément manqué.

Dans ses souvenirs, Tôshiro n'avait jamais été bien généreux. Quand elle voulait être câlinée, il refusait toujours, impérieux dans ses convictions de ne jamais la toucher.

Pourtant, en cet instant, il réalisa son grand désir en lui offrant ses lèvres. Et Hiyori, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de penser que son baiser devait sans doute avoir le goût de l'éclipse.


End file.
